Rushing
by tbsavafob
Summary: Her blonde hair flowed in the wind. She became alert all the sudden. Someone was in distress. I know, bad title. Vampire!Fic. Don't like, don't read. *Chapter 19 Posted*
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one of my first vampire fic. I know, it's short. I'm infamous for that. I'm hoping you'll like it. For those who read my other story _Secret_ and are waiting for the sequel, don't worry, it will come. Anyways, mistakes are mine. CSI Miami is, well, not mine. CC is welcome, and reviews are loved.**

She was traveling through the Miami streets at night. She knew what she had to do, though it made her uncomfortable, it always made her uncomfortable. But it was required, if she was to go about in a normal fashion. Her job wouldn't work very well if she didn't do this.

Her blonde hair flowed in the wind. She became alert all the sudden. Someone was in distress. There was an attack in a home near by. She felt for the energy of the one in trouble. She recognized it. "Ryan." she said under her breath. Her friend was in trouble. She had to rush.

She ran into Ryan's home and found another vampire standing over a very unconscious Ryan. "Step away from him."

The man glared in her direction. "He's mine. I saw him first."

"He's not to be fed off of."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"He's good; you fed from those who do wrong."

"I see, you're one of those kinds of vampires. Older and with morals. Newsflash, those days are over." He began to reach for Ryan, but the blonde was too quick. She grabbed the monster and threw him.

"I said don't touch him." She glared. "This is your last warning, leave."

"Fine, but I'll be back when you least expect it. If not me, others will." He jumped through the window.

The woman turned Ryan over. "Ryan," she slightly tapped his face, "Are you ok?" Ryan slowly gained consciousness. "Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and winced. "Yeah, I'm as fine as I can be."

"Good. I'm glad you're ok."

"If you didn't come, who knows what would have happened. Thanks Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled, knowing what would have happened f she wasn't near. "You're welcome Ryan." While helping Ryan up on his feet, she thought about the words of the other vampire that attacked. _"If not me, others will."_ This wasn't good. Not at all.

**

* * *

**

**I Like the idea of Calleigh being a vampire, so I started writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter. Not as good as the first in my opinion, but it's important in my eyes. I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine. CC is welcome, and Reviews are loved. CSI Miami is mine, just like I invented the lightbulb, I didn't. Here's the chapter. :)**

Walking into Horatio's office, she wasn't sure exactly what to say. Ryan was in danger and she needed to speak to Horatio. He was one of the few humans that knew of what she was, and he was the person her and Ryan had in common. "Horatio?"

Horatio looked up at her. "Yes Calleigh?"

"I need to tell you something." She gave a small pause. "It's about Ryan."

Horatio sighed. "What this time?"

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"You can tell me Calleigh."

"I was hunting last night, it was required, and I felt someone was in trouble. It turns out Ryan was being attacked by a vampire."

"He's ok now, right?"

"I don't think so. The words this one said were disturbing." She paused. "He said if he didn't get him, someone else will. I think Ryan is attracting vampires, which is very rare."

"Is there any reason for this Calleigh?"

"It could b any number of reasons. There is more to it than feeding. I fear they may want to…" Calleigh didn't want to finish.

"Want to what?"

"Change him; make him like one of us." She looked in the direction of the Trace lab. She looked back at Horatio. "I don't think this is a life for him. If it's not that, maybe worse."

"You need to warn Ryan."

Calleigh really didn't want it to come to this. "Only when necessary."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, but do tell him soon."

* * *

Ryan was focusing on work. He was probably going to try and work a double tonight. He felt the need to keep his mind occupied. If not, his thoughts would go back to the man from last night. The first thing that came to Ryan's mind was the stormy gray eyes. They were frightening, though he wouldn't mention that to anyone.

Ryan felt eyes watching him soon after. He turned, but no one was there. 'Ok Ryan, just pull yourself together. You're going crazy.' He went back to the microscope in front of him.

* * *

"You sure about him? He's being watched over by the older vampire. And the redheaded human is also watching."

"This is a want, this is a need. I need him."

"For what?"

"You'll see. If I had a choice, I wouldn't go for it, but this is different."

"Ok, but we have to watch out for her."

"Of course, of course. Just wait, we'll get him. Then I'll be able to get away from her."

"Are you thinking about taking him entirely?"

"It's the only way."

"I hope you know what you're doing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's an update for this story. I'm hoping you'll like it. Mistakes are mine, and people you don't know from the show. CSI Miami is not mine.*sad face* CC is welcome, and Reviews are loved. Now here's the new chapter. :)**

Ryan needed to stop. He felt it. Looking at the watch on his arm, he was shocked at the time. 'Midnight!' He needed to get home. He cleaned up his work space, grabbed his keys, and went off to his car. It was a long day. As he walked, he could get his weird feeling off. He felt as if he was being watched. Ryan couldn't shake the paranoia. He just started his car, hoping he was just crazy.

* * *

"He knows we're watching sir."

"Yes, but he is in denial about it."

"You do need to explain why he's so important."

"Like I always say, you'll see in time."

"Are we going tonight?"

"No, Blondie is near by. Now be patient."

* * *

Calleigh felt protective for Ryan. This situation caused her to follow him. She couldn't understand why they were so attracted to the young CSI. Something was up, and she needed to know. Tomorrow was her day off, and she was off to speak with an older vampire. Maybe he could help her.

Standing in the doorway was a man that looked no older than 28. "Calleigh! Welcome. I can see you have questions." The truth ran deeper than that.

"John, this is about a friend of mine."

John let her in and studied her for a second. "You're not planning on turning him, are you?"

"No, this is different."

"What's wrong?"

"Ryan is being followed by vampires."

"Ryan? My I ask his last name." He began sipping some coffee.

"Wolfe."

John spat out his coffee. "Did you just say Wolfe?"

"Yes, why?"

"So this is where they went."He whispered to himself mostly.

"Answer my question."

"You have to bring him here. I must speak with him at once."

"John, I won't bring him here till I know why. Tell me now."

"Calleigh, this boy is of vitally importance. Does he know about you?"

"No, why?"

"Oh dear, I guess his family hasn't told him yet."

"JOHN! ANSWER ME AT ONCE!"

John stopped in his excitement. "Calleigh, he's in grave danger. Bring him here as soon a possible."

"You're crazy."

"Silly young vampires."

"I'm not young."

"Too young to know about the Wolfe family though. Now go. Bring me this Ryan Wolfe." He pushed Calleigh out the door. Confused, she went off to Ryan's house. She would listen to John and bring him at once. 'I wonder what John is so excited about?'

* * *

Ryan had never been more surprised when he came home to find Calleigh sitting in his living room, watching TV. 'Didn't I lock the door?' He looked towards his door.

"I picked it, you need new locks."

What surprise him more is when decided to drag him off to talk to one of her friends. "No Calleigh, I really don't want to talk this guy."

"Too bad, this is important." So there he sat, in some strangers home. He felt a little nervous. Ryan didn't touch one thing. Something was up.

"Welcome Mr. Wolfe." A man around his age stood before him. "I'm here about your recent attack."

Ryan turned and glared at Calleigh. "You told a stranger."

"He's my friend Ryan. He's also going to explain why you were attacked."

"Please, sit Mr. Wolfe."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's going on?"

"This is about your origins, your heritage my young friend."

"Aren't you my age?"

"Looks can be deceiving." John paused. "Ryan, do you know anything about your family history."

"Not much, other than we left due to pending danger."

"Good, I need to speak with one of your family members. I believe it's time you learn."

"My closest relative is my Uncle Ron. Everyone else is up north."

"He'll do. Calleigh, have you invited him here yet."

"He is on his way."

"Hold on, what's…"

"When will he be here?"

"About ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! What the hell is going on?!"

"Sit back down Mister Wolfe. Your questions will soon be answered."

Ryan sat down, fidgeting. He was confused and really wanted to know what was going on. As usual, his mind was racing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it toke so long. My brain melted on Friday. I view this as a dramatic chapter, but that's just me. I'm hoping you'll like it. Mistakes are mine, CC is Welcome, and Reviews are loved. What am I missing, oh yeah, I DON'T own CSI Miami. Now here's the chapter. **

Calleigh didn't understand what was going on. She hoped Ryan's uncle and Horatio would arrive soon. She felt it was proper to invite him, though John didn't understand it. Calleigh always said there was a deep, strange connection between them. John teasingly would say she just wanted to turn an Irishman into a vampire.

Ryan and Calleigh sat next to each other. Calleigh looked at the nervous Ryan. She didn't understand what it was. He looked normal to her. Then, it was like something in her clicked. Though she had no need for blood currently, Ryan suddenly looked good. There was a predatory look in her eyes. John noticed in time to pull Ryan out of Calleigh's way. "Calleigh! Calm down!" He grabbed her.

Ryan stood by, horror painted on his face. Calleigh saw his face and calmed immediately. She had never seen that face on Ryan before. "Oh god, Ryan…"

"What _are_ you?"

"Please, let me…"

Ryan backed up farther. He began running for the door, running straight into his boss, Horatio Caine. There was a sound from both parties. Strange how in any other situation, it would have been funny. Ron Wolfe, appearing out of nowhere, helped Ryan to his feet. "You were always the clumsy and impulsive one."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Because Ryan, they mean no harm. She couldn't help herself." Ryan started looking funny. "Hey kid, you ok?"

"I don't feel so good."

"I think he needs to sit down. Breathe Ryan, breathe."

"My chest hurts."

"Oh god, he's having a panic attack. Calm down Ryan." Horatio and Ron were working on helping Ryan calm down. John and Calleigh walked off to the other room.

"John, I scared him. I SCARED HIM! He looked horrified."

"Calleigh, please, he didn't know. If he had knowledge of this before hand, he wouldn't have tried to run."

"That's the thing, he did run. My friend ran from me! He must think I'm a monster."

"Calleigh, he's fine, you're fine, everything is fine. He just needs time to calm down."

"How am I going to explain this to him?"

"The same way I am. I bet he doesn't even know I'm one."

Calleigh smiled at her old friend. He always knew who to make her feel better. Horatio walked in a few minutes later. "He's calmed down now. It's ok to talk to him."

Calleigh nodded. She walked out. She didn't understand the guilt and embarrassed look on Ryan's face. He calmed down way too quick in her opinion. She gave Horatio a suspicious look. "I'm sorry." Ryan seemed sheepish. 'How ironic.' she thought.

"You don't have to apologize Ryan. I would've done the same if I was in your position." She turned to John. "Now YOU are going to explain what just happened."

"It runs in the family, though not everyone has it." Ryan's uncle interrupted.

"What does?" Calleigh and Ryan were curious about what Ron was talking about.

Ron looked down. He did not want to do this right now. 'I should've talked to him earlier.' "You see Ryan; it's really hard to explain…"

"Stop beating around the bush, what is it?"

"It seems to be a sort of, well, hormone that others of our kind are attracted to."

"Hormone?"

"We're not really sure what it is exactly. Scientist of our species has tried for years to figure it out. All we know is its genetic and it seems to be addictive to us."

"So this one following me is after that?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want to kill you; it'd be a waste. Just hold you for the rest of your natural life."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"No sarcasm please. This is a very serious situation." Ryan glared at the old vampire. "Only a Wolfe would glare at me, especially after finding out that I'm dangerous."

"But why wasn't I affected earlier?" Calleigh never attacked anyone like that before, especially Ryan.

"Because it's based age. It doesn't seem to be released until particular age."

"Great, I'm going to die."

"No Mr. Wolfe, you're not."

"That's easy for you to say H; you don't have freaky vampires after you." Ryan suddenly realized he was really tired. "What time is it?"

"Come on Ryan." His uncle helped him up, though Ryan felt he didn't need the help. "It's time to get you to bed." Ron got a nod in response. It was close to one in the morning. 'Where'd the time go?'

"I see two of them right there."

"Yes, but only one has what we need."

"The young one?"

"The young one."

"Well that's strange."

"What?"

"I remember that redhead. He was a local kid where I was changed."

"You want him, take him."

"Really?"

"Go for it, but only after we get the kid."

"Of course." He thought of how much fun it would be to have the redhead. He loved playing with his food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it toke so long, and that it's a little short. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon. (Tonight, if I can.) The rain had me down, and my grandmother is coming down to visit. (GRADUATION!!!) I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine, CSI Miami is not. CC is welcome, and Reviews are loved.**

Calleigh watched from a distance. She sensed the others nearby, but could do nothing of it. Attacking others for a threat was against her morals; ones that many thought were sometimes too strong. "It's going to get someone you know killed Calleigh, someone close." John often told her.

She would shrug him off usually, but with recent events, she began listening more. Part of her family was in danger, though he insisted they left, all of them. Calleigh felt a sting from being pushed out the door, even if she wasn't the only one. She wondered if him being mad was the reason. Maybe there was more. All she did was continue to do what she thought was right.

"He's nervous." John said, as if appearing out of no where.

"I know that without feeling his emotions."

"Sad you can only sense distress."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there."

"Of course, he's a complicated human. Most of your friends are."

"How do you resist it?"

"I have a hard time, but I manage. Fell in love with a Wolfe once too. Most striking person I ever saw."

"What happened?"

"That's for another time." John looked down at the young man below.

"You must explain."

"It's complicated. You would never look at the world the same again."

"Please tell me."

"Let's just say, things went too far." The short-lived subject was dropped.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"I want my redhead now."

"You're childish. Sit back down."

"But I'm tired of waiting."

"We need to be patient. Good things will come our way." The younger vampire let out another childish whine. This infuriated the older one. He grabbed the younger by the collar. "Stop this childish manner now! I can kill you as easily as you were made."

"Ok sir." His collar was let go.

"Good. We can leave for now, only to feed though. I haven't in a while."

The younger only nodded.

* * *

An older woman sat alone in her living room. Though her brown hair was graying, and her body and face was aged, she had a youthful quality to her. You could tell she was beautiful in her time. Things were going well for her that day. Then she got the call from her older brother in Florida. "Hey Ron, how are you? I didn't expect any calls till…"

"It's about Ryan."

"Ryan." This concerned her. "What happened?"

"They're after him."

She knew what he was talking about. "Oh dear. Is he safe?"

"I don't know."

"Ron, this is my son."

"I know, and he's my nephew who happens to be in trouble, again."

"I'm coming down."

"Lily…"

"Ron, you know how this is going to end."

"See you soon."

"Don't tell Ryan till I'm there, ok?"

"Ok, why?"

"I imagine he's somewhat angry."

"You've got a point."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Lily hung up the phone and began packing her bags. She needed to see her son. She whispered tomorrow to herself one more time before she went to bed. Miami wasn't going anywhere, and neither was her son, she hoped.

* * *

Eric was sitting in bed, feeling highly uncomfortable. Something was just not right. There was a tapping on his door. He looked through the peephole. He didn't recognize the two outside his door. He opened it. "May I help you?"

"You'll be plenty of help." The two jumped for him. It was no match. "He can be used to lure the blonde away for the Wolfe. I'll go grab him while she tries to rescue him."

"Good plan sir."

"Of course it is, I thought of it." And they dragged Eric off to the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Since the show tells me almost NOTHING about Ryan's family, or Ryan himself, I have to make up what I want for the family. So Ryan's mom is a single mom. (Hello, it is Fiction.) I have to make up her name as well. So she's sort of mine. (Oh well.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, the updates are taking olonger than I thought. My Gram came down from Maine yesterday, but school is offical over for me. I'll probably be busy with her. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Mistakes are mine, but nothing else (Like CSI Miami.). CC is welcome and reviews are love. I hope you like. :)**

Eric was a little hazy. Being hit in the head earlier was the probably cause he figured. Looking around didn't give him a clue to what was going on. All he knew was he was in a prickly situation. The only thing he knew was that he was taken by two impossibly strong guys.

"If blonde doesn't come for you, the other one will. Just more leverage."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, we didn't you that hard."

"What the hell do you want with Calleigh?"

"Nothing. Frankly, we could care less about you too."

"Then why am I here."

"To distract the blonde while I get my real target. I'm sure you can figure out whom, but you never know. Your relationship with him isn't the best. I've seen enemies with better communication, but that's just my opinion."

Eric thought for a minute, he knew who they were talking about. "Ryan?"

"Good, not as thickskulled as I thought you would be."

"Why him?"

"Because he has something I want, now no more questions."

Eric still had more, but he had the feeling it would hurt to ask more.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Ryan went over and answered. When he saw who it was, he gave a small smile. He hugged the figure before him. "Hey mom."

"My son." Calleigh watched from a distance. She saw Ryan smile and figured it would be good to come by. She walked up to the door. "Hello there." said the woman before her. "You must be one of the ones protecting my Ryan. You're very pretty; I bet the others underestimate you."

"How…?"

"I have my ways." She held out her hand to Calleigh. "Lillian Wolfe, but I'm Lily to people who know me."

"Calleigh Duquesne." They shook hands.

"Mom, why are you here?"

"Your uncle called."

"You knew!"

"Of course. It's a family secret. Silly vampires are trying to figure out what it is. Even resorting to science. They never thought to ask me."

"You know more?"

"Yes, but you'll have to figure it out. I'll tell you in time. Now, where will I be sleeping?"

"Where's Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan and Lily looked towards Calleigh. "Sweetheart, I never married."

"Then how…?"

"Single mother. It happens more than you think."

'That explains a lot.' Calleigh thought.

"I still say my boys came out better than most do with two parents, though you two have very different career paths, of course, they would both be dangerous. Your brother is going to leave his daughter fatherless. My brother helped often."

It was a little awkward for Ryan at this point. "Mom, come this way. I have an extra bed, just in case you come down."

"Oh thank. I left early this morning. I'm exhausted." Ryan led her off to the spare room.

Calleigh wanted to laugh at the situation. It was probably very embarrassing for him. Ryan walked back out. Not long afterwards, there was a knock on Ryan's door. He was confused by this. He hasn't had this many visitors in his home since, well, he was a kid in Boston.

Calleigh answered it. "Horatio? What are you doing here?"

He looked up slowly. "It's about Eric."

"Eric? What happened?"

"He's missing."

Ryan felt guilty soon after hearing this. He had a feeling it was his fault. "I'm so sorry."

The apology came out of nowhere. The female vampire didn't understand why he was apologizing in the first place. "For what?"

"It's probably my fault. It was probably one of the vampires. Or maybe more than one. They probably work in teams. This is my entire fault. They were watching the lab. They were close by." He was rambling now.

His mothers' voice stopped him. "Ryan Wolfe! You know better than you blame yourself for such things. We don't even know it was the vampires. Your work is dangerous at times. It could've been anyone."

"But this is different. I know it. It's just that, when I was working, I had this feeling I was being watched, even when I was alone."

"Ryan…"

"No! I know I'm right. Eric was taken by the monsters that are after me. While Calleigh was protecting me, they went after Eric. I just don't know why yet."

Calleigh had to agree, it was a good theory. She was going to go to Eric's place just to make sure. She truly hoped that it wasn't others of her kind. When uncontrolled, they were dangerous and unpredictable. Eric's life was on the line if it was just a person, let alone one of her. "I'm going to his place to make sure."

Horatio nodded. "Do you want to do alone?"

"I'd prefer if you stayed here. You never know what could happen." Then it was like she disappeared.

* * *

**I would like to say that my information comes for various sites. Don't get mad if you think it's wrong. Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, sorry for the lateness and shortness. Happens sometimes. Mistakes are mine. CSI Miami is mine as I am famous, I'm not. Therefore, they are not mine. CC is welcome and Reviews are encouraging. (They make me smile.) I hope you enjoy. Now on with the story. :)**

Calleigh followed the faint bits of the vampires she could find. It was a clear trail. She found the abandoned warehouse almost immediately. Calleigh was on high alert. Finding this place was almost too easy. There was a door where she could feel a distressed human. Calleigh knew it was Eric. She opened the door and found him there, bound and gagged. "Eric!" She bent down and untied him. She pulled the gag off. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Calleigh, we have to hurry."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Those things, they used me. They used me to distract you. They're after Ryan. They're going there right now."

The words hit Calleigh. How could she have been so stupid? She left Ryan alone with only Horatio and his mother. They didn't stand a chance. "Come on, we have to go now. I didn't bring a car, but I have a faster way there, come on."

"How is there a faster way?"

"Trust me Eric, I'll explain later." She pulled him along towards Ryan's home.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric couldn't believe their eyes, or at least, Calleigh couldn't. Eric was still shocked about being pulled over rooftops. The place was ransacked. She looked around. She heard a moan. She hurried over to find Lily on the floor. "Lily!"

"My baby, they toke my baby." Eric, getting over his initial shock, came over and helped her up.

"We have to get you to a hospital."

"There was a crash. The nice man, Horatio, tried to stop them. Ryan tried helping, but they were overpowered. Both of them. They're gone. They destroyed the place and toke them. Oh goodness, Ryan." She was crying hysterically.

"We have to take her to the hospital Calleigh."

"Yes, come on." They helped the hysterical woman to her feet.

* * *

Cold and dark. That's where Ryan was at the moment. Somewhere cold and dark. His instincts told him to run, but that option was cut off. He was chained to a wall. His eyes began to adjust, he still couldn't see well, but he made out the outline of a figure. "Mr. Wolfe?" Ryan was dazed and didn't respond at first. He thought he was imagining Horatio was there. "Ryan?"

"Right here H." He answered. Just then, the door slammed open. The light that suddenly came on was almost blinding.

"Hello, young Wolfe."

Ryan recognized the face. "You're the one Calleigh saved me from that night."

"She's not here to do that now, it she. I covered my trail this time too. She'll never find you." He gave a sinister smile. "I have to admit though, you and your friend here put up a good fight, for humans." He reached out to touch Ryan, but Ryan flinched away from the touch.

"Get away from me!" He backed as far as he could.

"Yep, most certainly a Wolfe."

"Why's Horatio here? Let him go."

"You see, it seems that my partner here," He pointed to another vampire that Ryan didn't even know was there, "He recognizes Horatio here. He wants to have sine fun. He'll feed off him for a little while, then turn, you know, just to see what happens." Ryan gave a look of horror. This can't be happening. This was a living nightmare, and he was in the middle of it.

* * *

Lillian Wolfe was a strong woman who raised her two boys on her own, but when it came to this, she was lost. Her child was in the hands of evil, her youngest child. She always worried this would happen, and it did. She knew he oldest was safe now, only one child can get his, though it was a mystery. Lily knew Ryan had a higher chance just because of who his father was.

Her mind wondered to Ryan's father. She never told her boys they had different fathers. Lily felt that it would hurt them knowing. Her oldest sons' father died before they were married. Ryan's still lived. Oh, how she prayed the beautiful blonde woman would find him. Sitting in the hospital bed, she only hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for the shortness, but it fits. I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter. Mistakes are always mine. I do work alone. CSI Miami belongs to others, other I don't know in person. I'm own none of it. CC is welcome, and I love reviews, even if they are not required.**

Ryan felt, to say the least, drained. He was dizzy and couldn't think straight. He tried to look around, but it only made him more lightheaded. He lost consciousness soon after.

Horatio's condition wasn't much better. He didn't lose as much blood, but he wasn't as young as Ryan. He looked over to see Ryan lying on the floor in front of him. Horatio observed how he was desperately pale he was before he too went into a world of blackness.

* * *

Calleigh didn't like how this trail was going. Unlike when she was searching for Eric, the trail was covered. Everything was covered. There was no way she was going to find them they way she did before. "Damn." She turned back to the hospital. She needed to speak with Eric before she went to talk to John. The older vampire could perhaps help her. "Eric."

"You have some explaining to do."

She sighed. She knew this as going to happen sooner or later. 'Might as well get it over with now.' Calleigh explained to him everything that was going on. John could always wait.

* * *

John was in his kitchen, when he had suddenly felt off. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He tried shaking it off, but it didn't go away. He decided it was time to go and check on Calleigh. She needed to see how she and Ryan were doing.

He glided over the rooftops easily. John wondered how he never knew Ryan was so close. He looked around for Calleigh, but she was nowhere to be found. 'Odd.' He thought. He knew she was protective of the boy.

John went closer to the place. He felt an overwhelming amount of emotion left over in the area. All the emotions were unique to each person. A big struggle happened here. He was on his way to the hospital. He had a feeling he'd meet Calleigh there.

* * *

"You'll find him, right?"

"Of course."

"You're a good woman." Lily paused for a second. "He's my youngest you know. He's a very strong young man, much like his father."

"Who was his father?"

"Not even he knows."

"So, you're not going to tell."

"Sorry sweetie."

"I'm ok with that." She recognized someone standing outside the room. "I'll be right back."

"Of course."

Calleigh greeted the man outside. Lily couldn't see outside, so she just sat back.

"John, how'd you know I was here?"

"I went to Ryan's place."

"Oh."

"Is he here? I felt a lot of conflict in his home."

"No, John, he's not."

John knew what happened. "They have him?" Calleigh nodded. "We need to get your redheaded friend…"

"They have him too."

"Who's here? Did you get the trail?" John was concerned. 'What were they going to do with Horatio? Where's the boy?' Many questions were running through the older vampires mind.

"Ryan's mother is here. She happened to be at the house."

This was confusing. This never happens. It's usually all or nothing. "They had specific targets. They didn't expect her to be there. We need to find them soon. They're in grave danger."

"I know, but they covered their tracks this time."

"This time? How'd they even get to them?"

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

"They toke Eric, me and Ryan's friend, so that I would be too distracted by that to watch Ryan."

"Strange. Really strange. What would they want with Horatio? Though I hate to say it, I understand why they toke Ryan, but Horatio?"

"This is completely out of character for our kind."

John nodded. "This is urgent. We have to get them both back. Maybe there's more to this than we realize." He felt the sadness rolling off of Calleigh. He smiled softly. "Well get him back. We'll get them both back."

"You think we'll get there in time."

"Of course." John didn't usually lie to Calleigh, but he was uncertain about Horatio's fate. His biggest fear is finding him turned. At this point, he wasn't even sure he was alive, but he had to comfort the woman before him. "Of course we're going to find him on time."

* * *

**I went from just hurting Ryan, to H and Ryan. What's wrong with me. Oh well, I guess it's in my genes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello! Sorry it toke so long. I tried to get it in on Friday, but it didn't work out. Saturday, I was a bit busy, we'll just say. So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine, nothing else really, but a few people you don't really know. CSI Miami and the cast is not one of the things I own. CC is welcome and I love reviews. *smiles* Now here is the chapter.**

Ryan let out a struggled moan. Horatio heard it well. Ryan didn't sound too good. In all honesty, Horatio didn't feel good either. "H?"

Horatio heard the weak call. He began to slowly get closer to Ryan. "Right here Mr. Wolfe. Right here."

"Horatio, they toke too much." Ryan looked weak at this moment.

"It's ok. Come on, let me help you up." He help Ryan sit up.

"H, we have to get out of here."

"I know."

"They're going to kill you. They told me, especially the partner." Ryan shivered. He was beginning to freak.

"Calm down Mr. Wolfe." Ryan was panicking now. "Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Wolfe. Ryan!" Ryan calmed down a little when he heard his name. "Don't panic. We'll get out of here. We just have to work together, ok?" Ryan nodded. "Good. Let's look around. If we can't get out on our own, Calleigh will come. She's very good about this kind of thing."

"This is different. Way too different. Something is way wrong about this situation. There is more to it than meets the eye. I just don't know what." Horatio didn't know how to respond to these words. "H, I'm tired."

"I know, but I need to stay awake a little longer. We need to see if we can get out of here." Then there were footsteps outside. The door slammed open.

"Glad to see you're awake, though Wolfe looks a little down." Horatio gave a glare. "Fantastic. I can't wait till you're one of us. You'll be a wonderful asset."

"No matter what happens, I'm only loyal to family."

"Why, you have so little?" There was a smirk on the monsters face.

"He has more than you think." Ryan whispered.

The vampire before them pushed Horatio aside and grabbed Ryan by the collar. "And who would that be?" He hated being talked back to usually, but this was an exception. He liked the spark these two had. It made them interesting. 'No wonder the blonde loves them so much.' "Well?"

"He has his friends." was Ryan's weak response, though it was true.

"Well, I hope he learns to let 'em go."

"Not even in your lifetime."

This only made the male vampire smile more. "How lovely, two fighters."

"I told you the redhead was." The partner added.

"Shut it. I know, and you're still an idiot in my eyes." He lifted Ryan's head. Though he could see he was tired, there was a fire in Ryan's eyes. He knew he had the right Wolfe.

* * *

"Calleigh."

"Yes Mrs. Wolfe."

"It's not your fault."

"What?"

"My son being taken. I knew this was going to happen someday. I just wish I could help him." Lily felt so weak. They wouldn't let here out of the hospital, a place that held many bad memories for her, even if it wasn't the same one. "I regret telling never telling Ryan."

"Telling him what?"

"About his father. You know, he's still alive, right."

"But Ryan always said he died."

"That's what I told him. He believes his brother has the same father as him."

"Who is his father?"

"He was such a good man. You know, he left before he knew about Ryan. Left to protect me. Funny, it was when I needed him most, and he left."

Calleigh noticed how she dodged her question. She obviously wasn't going to answer it yet. "Did you get a chance to tell him?"

"Strangely enough, no. He never knew which is why I never resented him."

"What was his name?" Calleigh decided to give it one more try.

Lily smiled at the female vampire next to her. "I see you're curious. Ryan's very private, isn't he, though he has an outgoing appearance?" Calleigh looked surprised. "Remember, I'm his mother. He has always been that way. So much like his father. Strange how he never met the man, yet they act so much alike."

"Do you still love him?"

"Who, Ryan's father?" Lillian gave a sad look. "Yes, I'll always love him, even more than his brothers' father."

"Does his brother know?"

"In a way, yes. They're both observant. They get that from me, just in different ways."

"He has your eyes."

"That was his fathers' favorite part about me."

Eric walked up to the door. "Calleigh, can you come here for a second."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, I'll wait out here."

"Don't keep him waiting. He's going to help you in the long run."

Calleigh smiled. "I know."

"I'm sad that my son didn't talk about you more."

Calleigh's smile fell a bit. 'He never talked about us.'

"Go on, you'll make him old waiting."

Calleigh met Eric outside. "What is it Eric?"

"John thinks he has a lead."

"A lead! That's good. We have to hurry." Eric nodded and they left the hospital.

* * *

"You have a lead John?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I don't say such things for kicks."

"Well, what is it?"

They happened to be at Ryan's home. "I believe they went in that direction."

"Believe? That's not really helpful."

"They left a secondary trail they didn't know about. They didn't realize I would be helping you. Either that or they didn't know I was older than I look."

"We're all older than we look."

"Come on, we must follow the trail."

"Hold on, what about me?" Eric wasn't exactly supernatural.

"Eric, I want you to go back to the hospital and watch Ryan's mother." Eric accepted this task. Calleigh and John went on to follow the trail. Hopefully, it will lead them to Ryan and Horatio. Hopefully, they would be on time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ellos! I have a new chapter. Sorry for the lateness. I little bit of writers block. Anyways, mistakes are mine and things/people you don't know are. CC is welcome and reviews are loved. CSI Miami is, of course, NOT** **mine. Now here is the new chapter.**

John and Calleigh went through the neighborhood where Ryan and Horatio were possibly held. "John, I don't like this place."

"Me neither. Let's keep going."

"There he is." John looked in the direction she pointed. "And there is his partner Eric told me about."

John gave a low growl. "Calleigh, I want you to find Horatio and Ryan. I'll distract them for you."

"John, they could kill you."

"Calleigh." She knew he was right.

"Be careful."

He smiled. "I didn't get to this age without being cautious." They looked through the window and jumped.

The window collapsed as they smashed through it. "She found us!"

"And she has company."

"Calleigh! Go!" She nodded and towards the hallway. The partner went after her, but John was quick. "No you don't." He easily threw him away from Calleigh. "Don't you dare touch her."

Calleigh continued on her way down the hall. She didn't the exact door, but she knew she was close. 'There it is.' She thought, and pulled the door off the hinges. The sight she saw was shocking. "Ryan?"

"Calleigh, something's wrong! He won't wake up." She knew what was happening. She ran over and pulled Ryan away from Horatio. "Calleigh! What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe."

"From what?"

"Horatio."

"Why would I need to be protected from H?"

"Come on, we need you out of here first. Horatio will be fine for now."

"We can't leave him."

Calleigh only dragged him a little ways when John came by. "We only have a few minutes. What's taking so …" He looked in to see Horatio on the floor. "I'll take him. You get the Wolfe out of here." Calleigh pulled Ryan out, still confused as to why she was leaving Horatio to her friend. Horatio wasn't dangerous, so why was she pulling him away?

* * *

"We came too late for him John." They had sent Ryan to an extra room.

"I know, but we can help him."

"Ryan could've been killed."

"I know, and those monsters are still out there, but for now, we'll have to do what we normally do with a newborn."

"Horatio is not going to take this well."

"Most don't if they didn't ask for it."

"My question is why they left him in the same room as Ryan?"

"Maybe Horatio couldn't."

Calleigh never heard such a thing. Horatio was becoming vampire as they spoke, probably was already one, yet he couldn't hurt Ryan. "How is that possibly?"

"I don't know, but something is up. We need to speak with Lillian."

"We can't leave Ryan and H in this home alone."

"Call Eric and tell him to bring Lily here when they check out of the hospital."

Calleigh nodded. "John, what's going on?"

"Calleigh, all I can say is things are going to get worse before they get better."

She didn't like the sound of that answer. Her mind wondered to Horatio in the basement and Ryan upstairs. Her friends were in trouble, and all was not right. She went to the kitchen and called Eric's cell. She hoped he would get the message later.

* * *

Eric enjoyed talking to Lily Wolfe. She was an intriguing person. She seemed so normal to him, but listening to some of the conversions, he knew she wasn't. He favorite subject was her boys, and Ryan's father. She never seemed to mention her oldest sons' father. Eric wouldn't push it either.

The doctor said her injuries were only minor and that they could live soon. "Are you good friends with Ryan?" The question came out of nowhere. "He speaks highly of all of you, though he seems sad sometimes."

"We had our rough patches."

"Oh, I see. That's why he's so sad."

"What?"

"Ryan has a tendency to show up in people's lives at the wrong time. What happened in that time?"

"There was a death someone everyone was close to."

"Remember this Eric, we all make mistakes, and I have a feeling this was not Ryan's." The mentioning of that time period brought back painful memories for Eric. "He was created during a bad time, so I think that followed him."

Eric decided to check his phone. It was turned off while they were in the hospital. There was a message from Calleigh. As they listened, he led her to a cab he called for as she was dressing for their leave. "We have a change of plans. We're going to Calleigh's friends' home."

"They must have my son then. I hope he doesn't get too mad about what I am going to tell him."

"He shouldn't."

"At least, not for long. He has a short fuse, but you know that already. Gets it from me. His father wouldn't show his anger, till truly provoked. Such a good man. So different form Joseph's father."

Eric told the address to the driver Calleigh gave him over the phone, and they were off to meet him in the house.

"Do you have my son?"

"Yes, but we have a few questions before you go and see him."

"Like what?"

"Like who is his father."

"I've already told you…"

"Ms. Wolfe, I think its best you answer."

Lily sighed. "I know I talk of him. I've recently seen him, but he doesn't know it's me. I often pretend that he is the father of both my boys, though I pretend he passed, the way my first boys father did."

"What was his name?" John was getting frustrated with this woman.

"One I haven't spoken in a very long time."

"You're stalling, now speak."

She smiled. "John, you may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you." Calleigh and Eric were more shocked than they every thought possible. "I told you not to go John. I just didn't know why at the time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the lateness, I was at a friends house for four days. I think of this chapter as a filler, but one I hope you like. Mistakes are mine, and someone characters you don't know. Sadly, CSI Miami is among the things I don't own. CC is welcome and Reviews are worded love. Now here's the chapter. *smiles***

To say John was shocked was an understatement. This couldn't be possible. This couldn't be the same Lillian Wolfe he knew many years ago. "I was shocked too when I found out."

"But that can't happen. You're a… and I'm a… This can't happen."

"But it did."

"He has to be someone else's."

"How dare you suggest there was someone else at the time."

"Vampires don't have children."

"Then explain Ryan."

"You were friendly with Horatio in New York when we were there for a short time. Now he just happens to be his boss." He received a slap.

"What happened to the man I knew?"

John looked at her. "Listen Lillian, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?" Ryan stood at the door. He looked pale and sickly.

Calleigh saw this. "Ryan, you need to lie down."

"I have to hear what's going on. I hear yelling, what's going on?"

Lily tried to shoo him away as well. "I'll tell you later, when you're better."

"No, now. This seems important, I want to know."

"Honey, go to sleep. You look horrible."

"I'm fine."

Lily knew this was going to happen. "Ryan, come sit down. It's time I tell you something truly important."

* * *

"We let him get away this time, but next time, that won't happen."

"What's so special about him? Yeah, I could sense the hormone or whatever, but there has to be more to it."

"Because the little monster is different."

"How sir?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Stop with the childish questions. You're not smart enough to understand."

The younger vampire gave a glare. "I'm trying to help you and you are not giving me any information."

The older grabbed the younger by the collar. "You want information Nathan. Then here it is. The boy is a freak of nature. He shouldn't even exist, yet here he is, living a normal life."

"How Hector?"

"His father is one of us." Nathan knew immediately what he meant.

* * *

"You lied to me?"

"Ryan, I didn't think it was too important, till all this happened."

"It wasn't important?" Ryan's tone was angry and he was hurt. "I think it's pretty important to me."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I think I need to be alone." Ryan walked out of the room.

"I hurt my baby."

"Mrs. Wolfe, he'll cool down, I know it."

"Yes, but it will always be in the back of his mind. It will always bother him, even if we don't see it. He's very good at hiding, just like you John."

"I should've stayed."

"You would have if you knew. I didn't even know at the time."

"We went too far that night Lily."

"No, we didn't. You know I loved you and you felt the same."

"It was still too far."

"You saved me from hell."

"Not now Lillian."

"Deep down, I still love you, though you have moved on."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Ryan is proof of my love for you. I could've found you easily. You know I'm connected."

"I left to protect you. I had some of my kind out for my neck."

"I guess the times haven't changed, but this time, it's my sons' neck."

"I'm going to protect him."

"Like last time. Last I checked, the only protection there was Calleigh here."

Calleigh didn't like how this was going. She could feel Ryan's sadness upstairs, but there were other matters to attend to. "John, we have to go down stairs. We need to check on Horatio."

John nodded; almost relieved the argument was interrupted. He had forgotten how headstrong and short fussed Lillian was. "Let's go."

* * *

"It explains a lot."

"What Calleigh?"

"You being Ryan's father, it explains a lot about him. He did always seem different from other people."

"Can we not talk about this; we have a young vampire to attend to."

"Of course John." She opened a door. "Horatio, it's me, Calleigh."

"Over here Calleigh." She looked to see Horatio. He looked pale and younger.

"You seem calm for someone just turned."

"Yeah, it's painful. I can sense Eric, Lily, and, well, Ryan. He's upstairs, isn't he?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I just do."

"Come Horatio, you have to feed."

"I know, I don't want too."

"Good to see you're still yourself."

"I don't feel like myself."

Calleigh's heart sank. She knew how the fresh vampire felt. She didn't choose this fate either. "Come on H. It's almost morning."

Horatio came over slowly. Calleigh knew it wasn't going to be an easy transition for him. It never is.


	12. Chapter 12

****

I'm so sorry for the lateness. I've had writers block from Hell. My mind just went blank. I hope you like the new chapter. Mistakes and random unrecongizable people are mine. CSI Miami is not among this list. CC is welcome and I love reviews. *smiles* Now here's the chapter.

"_Lillian, I have to go."_

_A younger Lillian Wolfe looked over at John and smiled. It was late at night. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

"_No, not tomorrow."_

_Her smile faltered a bit. "Then when?"_

"_Never, if everything works out."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving you Lillian."_

"_John, please don't do this. I thought you loved me."_

"_I do, but I need to protect you."_

"_You can, here. We don't even have to go back to Boston. We can stay here, in New York."_

"_I'm only putting you endanger by staying here."_

"_But John, you have to stay."_

"_There is no reason. You're safer without me."_

"_There is a reason, I just don't know why yet, but I feel it." Lily was now pleading. "Please don't leave. I love you."_

"_You'll find other love. Someone who can be there for you."_

_Lily was in tears. "There is no one else. Only you."_

"_Let go. You have a son to take care of. Be happy."_

"_I can let you go, but I'll never be complete."_

"_You'll marry someone. You'll fall in true love. Good-bye." John went to kiss her one last time. Lily turned here face. There would be no last kiss. John could feel her emotions. Lillian was heartbroken. "Good-bye."_

_John jumped to a nearby building. He decided to watch her one more time before he left. He loved her with all his heart. He needed to make sure Horatio showed in time. He had never personally met Horatio, but he had seen him. John knew he was a good man. He could hear their conversation and see their faces. "Hey Lillian, John called and told me to meet you here." Horatio could see her crying. "What happened?"_

"_He left."_

"_Where, when is he coming back?"_

"_Never." was her weak answer._

"_Oh Lily." Horatio hugged her. He pulled back. "Come on; let's get some coffee, maybe that will make you feel better."_

"_I think I just want to go home."_

"_Well, I'll take you home." Lily nodded and they walked off._

* * *

John sat up. He still remembered that night clearly. How stupid he felt now, even after all the years. He hoped Lily would move on, marry, and be happy. He even hoped she would go for Horatio. But that wasn't what happened. Not only did she go back to Boston, she had a child and lived only. Just her and her two boys. How strange that he still loved her, even if many years had passed and she had aged. 'I should've stay.' He thought, lying in his bed.

His mind wondered to Ryan. He didn't see it before, but it made sense now. It was more than his family genetics and the possibility of a hormone that attracts vampires. It was deeper. Ryan was rare, unheard of by John, and John was not a young vampire. John had a son. Something he thought he would never have after his near death and turning. A possibility he let go of one night long ago. Ryan was not only his son, but a success. 'If only I stayed.' Then he went back into his restless sleep.

* * *

Calleigh observed that Ryan was unusually quit that day at work. She was thankful that Horatio actually did take a day off, like he was supposed too. It was one less thing to worry about, considering he was still trying to adjust. She remembered the difficulties. But she still had to worry about Ryan. "Hey, are you ok?" Her voice was full of concern.

Ryan looked at her. She could see he was exhausted. "Oh, hey, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Tell me about it."

Ryan smiled at that, but for only a second. "Do I seem different to you, especially after finding out about my father?"

"Ryan, you were always different to me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm not going to treat you any different." They smiled for a minute. "I think you need to go home and rest."

"But I'm in the middle of a case."

"I finish it up for you, we're both on it."

"But…"

"No buts, you're tired. I can see that. Now go home." Ryan sighed. Calleigh knew she won.

"Ok, but only because you're making me. If I had a choice, I would stay."

"I know; that's why I'm sending you home. You'll pass out if you don't."

"Good-bye."

"Bye." and Ryan walked off. Now she could at least partially concentrate on the case.

* * *

Lillian sat on the balcony of John's home. She had to admit, it was beautiful. Hot, but beautiful. It was understandable why her son came to Miami. Why John came here. The thought of John sadden her. Lily wished he would've brought her with him. She probably would've been happier. Ryan, and even her oldest, probably would've been happier.

The dark orange sun was setting in the distance. The vivid purple-blues mixed with oranges and pinks was breathtaking. She never noticed John watching her. She only watched another day pass, another beautiful day.

* * *

Hector and Nathan watched John's home. They could sense him and the newborn vampire Nathan created. "We should've moved. Now my vampire is in their hands."

"That's the least of my worried, though it may be a problem later."

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"He's your problem, I have only one goal."

"The freak of nature?"

"I heard rumors, but no one could prove that it could happen. He's the proof."

"Taste proof."

"Shut up. We can't kill him. Too much, and he may die."

"May?"

"We don't know the affects of his fathers DNA may have on him."

"DNA?"

"You're not that stupid, are you?" Nathan was silent. "I'll explain it later. For now, let's go. We need to find another place to hold him tell we can leave this state."

"Yes sir." And they left their previous post.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so Sorry. The writers block demon from hell is attacking me. Who knew I would be more busy DURING the summer than I would be in school. *shrugs* I hope you like the chapter. It toke me so long to get it to you. Remember, mistakes and unknown people are mine, CSI Miami on the other hand, is not. CC is welcome and I LOVE Reviews. *smiles***

"Are you serious Hector?"

"Would I lie to you Rebecca?" A woman with brown hair and grey eyes stood before Hector and Nathan.

"Yes, but that is not the point. This news you are telling me is huge. The others will be elated."

"I have his name, where he works, where he is currently staying, I'm just outnumbered at the moment."

"How many do they have?"

"The boys' father, a newly turned male redheaded vampire, and a blonde female one named Calleigh."

"Calleigh?! You've got to be kidding. Let me guess, the other one is an older vampire named John, probably the boys' father by your description?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because those two will be a problem. John is this half-breeds father. Interesting. Very interesting."

"We need your help."

"I know, and I will. You'll need it. Tell more about him. What is his name?"

"Ryan Wolfe."

"Wolfe huh, I like it. He'll be fun to study. He must be different."

"Oh, he is."

"Hector, you didn't feed off him, did you?"

"Only a little."

"Hector!"

"I couldn't help it. He's still a Wolfe."

"I know, but you're old enough to know better." Rebecca sighed.

"You won't hurt the newborn too bad, will you?"

"Why, my young Nathan?"

"I made him."

"I see, you knew him long ago."

"Yes."

"And his name?"

"Horatio Caine."

"You turned Lieutenant Caine? It wasn't time for his change." Rebecca couldn't believe how sloppy these boys had been. "No matter, I make sure he gets out alive, just for you. Now back to more important matters, like getting this Wolfe. I'll give you a large group, but we need time to organize. We don't want any slipups. I have to report this as well." Rebecca walked away in a happy mood. "Ryan Wolfe. Oh, this going to be so much fun." She went into a back room that resembled an old library. She went to the back pulled out what she was specifically looking for. "So much fun."

* * *

"John, I need to talk to you."

"About what Calleigh? I'm a bit busy at the moment." He seemed to be searching for something in his library, one that was similar to Rebecca's.

"Something is wrong. It's been to quiet. The two other vampires seem to have disappeared."

"Maybe they toke the hint."

"No, this is different. Ryan has been jumpy lately. He's tired."

"You have a lot of concern for him."

"Of course I do. He is my friend." She noticed he was still looking, barely looking her way when taking. "What are you looking for?"

"A specific story. One about a girl who was like Ryan."

"You mean there is a story of one?"

"Yes, but I always thought it was fiction. I'm having a hard time finding it though."

Calleigh noticed a scroll that stood out to her. She pulled it out. "Could this be it?"

John looked. "Yes! That's it! Thank you Calleigh. You're such a sweetheart. Now go, keep an on Ryan for me. I may not have helped raise him, but he's still my son."

"Of course. I have to check Horatio first. We can't keep him here forever."

John looked down. He hated thinking about having to let Horatio in the world so soon after he changed. "He could put in for a vacation."

"I don't know if he'll do it or not."

"Just ask."

"Ok, but you don't know how he'll take it."

"I'm just happy he has adjusted as well as he has. We are lucky. Now go on Calleigh. I need to read this over."

"Of course. I'm going right now."

Calleigh walked out quickly. John looked at the scroll in his hand. "Let's hope you can give me some answers."

* * *

It was quiet. It was deafening, this silence. Ryan hated it. He wanted to move. He never liked standing still. No matter how much he moved his room around, it wasn't right. Nothing was. Ryan felt overwhelming guilt. Horatio was turned, and it was fault, or so he told himself. In his mind, he caused all this, starting that one night Calleigh came in and saved him. 'I own her and Horatio my life.' There was a soft knock on his door. "Ryan, it's me, Calleigh."

He opened the door and let her in. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey." Calleigh felt the conflict and guilt radiating of Ryan. "Ryan, don't think about it."

"Think about…?"

"Ryan, don't try and run. This is not your fault in the slightest way."

Ryan sighed. "It's my fault Horatio is, well, you know."

"A vampire." Calleigh softened even more. "Ryan, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"You mean..."

"He was going to become one either way. You were just an added bonus to these monsters."

"I'm not special."

"In a way Ryan, you are. You are a myth among myths."

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that makes sense."

"What I'm saying, is among my kind, half humans are legends, thought to be myths, nonexistent. Yet you're here, sitting next to me."

"What happened to you Calleigh?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, when were you changed, why, and by whom?"

"Wow, that's three questions in one. Clever."

"Well…"

"Ryan, I don't know where to start."

"When you were born would be nice."

"You know better than to ask a girl her age." Ryan raised his eyebrow. "Ok, I'm an exception, but still."

"Please?"

"You remind of my brother, before he left."

"Where'd he go?"

"To war."

"Oh."

"Ryan, I'm not going to tell when I was truly born, but I'll tell when I was, changed."

"I'm listening."

Calleigh smiled. "I know." Then she had a look of concentration, like she was sifting through her memories. "My brother and me, we lived under the same roof, a wealth plantation in Louisiana. I'm sure you would expect that, though we were different from our neighbors, from our parents. Then the war started, the Civil War. My brother wanted me to be safe, so we ran north. Sort of ironic, isn't it."

"I have to agree." They both smiled.

"We ended up somewhere in Maine. I believe Portland." Ryan gave a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well, I think Stephen King when I think of Maine."

"I should've seen that coming."

"Sorry."

"No problem. I was just going to say that the state is extremely creepy." They laughed once again, and Calleigh continued. "My brother went off to war, I stayed behind. Despite the cold, I managed. We were able to bring enough money to live off of. The locals really weren't very trusting of us, but there were no problems. I lived alone for four years, then my brother returned. He was… different."

"How?"

"He was quiet. He always had a temper, but this was different, worse. My brother toke to heavy drinking, despite being viewed as a hero. He scared me, a new feeling for me at the time. One night, he snapped. He threw his glass across the room. I ran to him, asking what was wrong. He pushed me aside and ran out the door. I didn't see him for a week."

"What happened to him?"

"He came back different again. He acted more of his old self, but he was physically different. I didn't realize at the time, he was a vampire. I was just happy to have him home. I was happy to have me old brother back."

"Was he the one that…?"

"Yes and no. See, what happened was he brought his new 'friends' home."

"They were vampires as well."

"Yes, and one grew attracted to me. I remember him very clearly. I thought at the time he just wanted me to marry him, though I would've refused."

"What was his name?"

"Marcus. I never learned his last name. He returned when my brother was gone. All was able to do was ask if he left his coat or something. He attacked without hesitation. The next thing I remembered was waking in the forest. I felt so different."

"He never asked if you wanted it, did he?"

"No. My brother went searching when he found that I wasn't home. He found Marcus and me rather quickly. I was a weaker vampire, so I couldn't escape him. My brother never looked so angry in his life. He distracted him, just long enough for me to run, which I did. I learned later that he did it on purpose."

"You met with him later?"

"Yes. Marcus was following us. That was the second time I was scared. My brother was the one that taught me what I needed to know."

"What happened?"

"We split up later on. I went to New York, he went west."

"And Marcus."

"He found me, but at the time, I met John, who was a much stronger vampire. Together, we rid the world of him."

"He was a monster."

"Like the ones after you." Ryan stayed silent with that comment. "I went back Louisiana for sometime. Then I moved to south Florida after the war to end all wars."

"WWI."

"Yep. It's amazing how unobservant some people are."

"You've had a long time to practice shooting."

Calleigh smiled. "Well, yeah. How else would I be this good at it?"

"Have you ever, you know, made any vampires?"

"Once."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"Never."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"You listened, that's all that counts."

"You haven't told many people."

"No."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I know." Calleigh looked over at Ryan. She noticed that he was tired. "You should get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"How? I have it off."

"You'll see." And she left the room.

* * *

**Kind of a filler, but I hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ello! M back with a new chapter. I really hope you like it. It took forever to write it. (I rewrote this chapter. I didn't like the first version of it.) So (Akward silence), CSI Miami isn't mine. Mistakes are. CC is mine and I love reviews. (I can never say thank enough to those who left me reviews.) Here's the story.**

It had been weeks since the mysterious disappearance of the vampires that followed Ryan. John felt it was time to hunt on his own. It was daytime, risky, but he felt it was worth it. John was old and had done this before. He felt the need to home at night, when they were most vulnerable. He was on top of an apartment building, when he felt a familiar presence standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" he said with almost disgust.

"I'm hurt John. What happened to a friendly hello?"

John turned, staring at Rebecca. "There's no friendship between us."

"Sad, considering all I've done for you."

"Like what?"

"I was the one that saw the potential in you."

"Of course you were." Anger was clear evident in his voice. "I remember the _lovely_ smile you carried that night."

"Come on John. You are now a novel among our kind. You're powerful. You could do as you please, if only you acted as you should."

"A novel among monsters, ironic."

"Easy John, you, the blonde, and the young one are still the same as us."

"No Rebecca, we're not."

"You should come home, be happy."

"I'm happy away from you."

"Oh yes, Little Lillian Wolfe, the _human_ you fell for."

"Since when did you care?"

"When I heard of your son. Amazing, my little John had a boy. Not with just anyone either. You had one with a _Wolfe_."

"You leave them out of this."

"Why would I? They're the whole reason for me being here. A legend comes true. Congrats John, you created a fascinating creature. Tell me, does he have his mothers' eyes, or yours." Rebecca gave a laugh.

"You stay away. You're a sadistic monster who manipulates for your master."

"You've forgotten who I am John. You may want to watch out. Ryan will be in our hands soon. My sir will be pleased. He loves toys."

"Ryan is not property. As far as I know, he belongs only to himself."

"Not for long. He and that hatchling will come home. Caine needs to be taught properly, unlike you."

"He has morals, unlike you."

"Says the one who created a half-breed. Tell me, is he like the girl in the legend. I know you read."

"You took my life. You won't take theirs."

"You listen to the blonde whore too much."

"Sometimes, the truth is the best thing to listen to."

"You really are head over heels for that Lily."

"I left to protect her from you."

"How's that working out?"

John gave her a glare. "You call me irresponsible, yet you let two young vampires turn Horatio."

"I agree, it was careless, but he was going to be turned sooner or later. Might as well be now, seeing as he's so close to all of you. I have plans for both of them. I'd hate to hurt or kill any of you. Maybe if you just turned them over…"

"Go to hell."

"That's something I can never do my dear John." She looked out. "I love talking you my little chick, but I must go. I have a so much to do." She disappeared, leaving the other vampire in an angry state.

"Whatever your plan is to get my son Rebecca, it won't work. I'll make sure of it." John said more to himself than to the long gone female vampire.

* * *

"Ryan!" Ryan was startled from his daze.

"Rebecca!"

"Ryan, are you ok?" He looked to see Alexx standing next to him. "Who's Rebecca?"

"Sorry Alexx, just in a daze." Ryan honestly didn't know where the name came from. He knew no one by that name. "Rebecca is an old friend of mine that visited last week."

Alexx could tell he was lying through his teeth. "Ryan, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind lately."

Alexx frowned. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you holding back?"

"I'm not." He was, but there was no way he could explain everything without being put in a psych ward. "Just family stuff." 'You have no idea.' His mind whispered.

"Family stuff?" Alexx was giving him a very stern look.

Ryan was getting nervous, till Calleigh walked in. "Hey Ryan, we just got another callout. It may be related to our current case."

"Ok. Talk to you later Alexx." he said quickly. In his head, Ryan was thanking the heavens. "So where is it?"

"Not far from the original crime scene. I'm driving."

"I'm going to die."

Calleigh only laughed. Alexx was soon called to go to a different scene.

* * *

Horatio stood at the scene of a different crime. The one for which Alexx's services would be needed. "What do we have Frank?"

"Unknown, Caucasian male, late twenties to early thirties, he was found by the woman over there, along with a note. The note seems to be personal; it's nailed to his chest."

"It's nailed?"

"Yeah."

Horatio leaned over the body. The male victim looked familiar to him. Alexx was looking him over. "Poor baby. He has a ring Horatio, possibly a family."

"And were going to find out whom. The possible cause of death?"

"He clearly has defensive wounds, but nothing seems fatal. I'll know more when I open him up." She paused for a second. "Horatio, here's the note." He looked at the note still stuck in the chest of the deceased man. "I'll remove it once I'm in the lab. Natalia already photographed the body."

Horatio bent down to get a closer look at the body. "Let me take a look at that note Alexx."

"Of course."

She moved a little out of the way for him to see. He began to read the neatly written note aloud.

_John, you should've watched your tongue.  
The next one will be far closer to your motley family.  
He'll belong to to us soon._

The first name hit him, but he soon brushed it off. There were millions of Johns, thousands in Miami alone. "You can take him away Alexx."

"Maybe we'll find out who he is soon."

* * *

Ryan felt the need to go to the morgue. He had one question the victim from his and Calleigh's first case. He could tell she was working on an autopsy, but he felt this was of importance. "Hey Alexx, I have a…" He never finished his sentence. He grew pale and braced himself on the closest counter.

Alexx didn't understand the reaction. She followed after him. "Ryan? What is it baby?"

"My brother."

"What?"

"That's my brother!"

* * *

**Wow, I'm killing unimportant important people. I feel so evil. *sighs***


	15. Chapter 15

**Ello! This one came a little faster. I hope you enjoy it. Not the best one, but it leads up to more. The usually disclaimer of course. Mistakes are mine, and, apparently, a lot of random, unknown people. Sadly, CSI Miami and it's characters are not on this list. CC is welcome. I love reviews. (Thank you everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. They were so lovely.) Now on with the chapter. :)**

Numb, that's how Ryan felt right at that moment, numb. He was in one of the seats in the room he saw so often everyday, but never expected to sit in. The case was moved to the nightshift, he knew by the fact that their somewhat familiar faces walking around. They looked tired. 'Probably not as bad as you look right now.' his mind whispered.

He saw the people looking in his direction, whispering and shaking their heads. When he looked directly at them, they would look away. It was as if he did it, as if he was guilty of killing his brother, his brother who had a beautiful wife and a daughter he adored. Ryan felt guilty, even if he didn't do it.

Walking into that autopsy room, another place he was familiar with, he never thought he would find anyone he knew, let alone his older brother. It was a living nightmare, one out of a horror movie. Ryan looked up to see the nightshift detective walk up to him. He couldn't think of the mans' name at that time. "Mr. Wolfe, Lieutenant Caine called your mother. She's on her way here." Ryan only nodded. He didn't want to speak at the moment. The last words he spoke were when he told Alexx she was basically performing an autopsy on his brother. "Sergeant Stetler is going to want to talk to you." Ryan nodded in response. "You know I'm going to have to ask you questions as well, right?" He nodded once more. "This means you have to speak."

Ryan glared at the man before him. "I know. I do work here. Now can I have some time by myself before Stetler comes? I just walked into autopsy to find my brother lying on one of the tables cut wide open."

The detective let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll be back later to ask some questions." He walked away.

Ryan's mother came running in soon after. "Ryan! Are you ok? Horatio called and said I was needed here. He said it was about my son. Did something…?"

"It's not about me this time mom." Ryan interrupted. "It's about Joseph."

"Is he in trouble? Where is he? I didn't know he was in Miami."

"I didn't know he was here either."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the morgue."

"What's he doing there?" What he said went right past her.

"He's gone."

"Oh god. No, Ryan, he's not." She was becoming hysterical. "This isn't funny Ryan. Did Joseph put you up to this?" There were distinct tears on her face.

He looked her in the eyes. "I wouldn't lie about this."

"Oh god." She only cried as Ryan hugged her close.

* * *

"That was reckless Rebecca."

"I know. I'm sorry sir."

"I never expected that from you. I expect that from a young vampire, but you, never."

"I didn't mean to disappoint you. It was only a message to John."

"Well, you just made my work harder. We want the boy to come to us. We want him to like us, not loath us before he even knows our faces and names."

"I'm sorry, my anger got to me."

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Specially considering he probably wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you. Think with your head. That's what they do." She nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Of course."

"And keep your distance. We don't know what he's capable of."

"As always."

"Now go, leave my presence before I change my mind." Rebecca walked out. "I have a lot to do."

* * *

Horatio stood by watching the exchange between Lily and her youngest. Losing Joseph would be hard on her. Horatio himself would feel it. The last he saw of the man, who he later found to be Ryan's brother, he was nothing more than a baby, a year old at the most. Soon, Horatio felt a familiar presence beside him. "Rick."

"Horatio."

"Have you come to speak to me first?"

"You know its standard…"

"Procedure. Of course."

Stetler looked in Lily's direction too. "Is that his mother?"

"Yes, it's Ryan's mother."

"I was talking about the victim."

"Him too."

"Where's their father? Isn't she married?"

"Those aren't standard questions Rick."

"This is off the record. Just answer."

"You'll have to ask her that. She's very particular with how she answers her questions."

"Horatio, this could help with the investigation. Narrow the suspect field down. I mean, the note was _nailed_ to his chest. That cannot be a coincidence."

"It's not."

"Then help."

"I can help you right now. I know who the note was written for."

"You need to tell me."

"May Lillian forgive me." He whispered, though Rick heard it clearly.

* * *

The nightshift CSI couldn't believe her ears. The dayshift M.E. just told her the condition of the body. "You're kidding, right? This is just a big joke because I'm working on the case instead of the dayshift."

"Honey, I wouldn't lie about something like this, especially when it comes to one of their family members."

"None though? He's completely drained?"

"Like a desert when it comes to water, only a desert would have more water."

"Yet no puncture wounds?"

"I couldn't find any. I examined the entire body, _twice_."

"Not a drop?"

"Like I said, there is not a drop of blood in this boy's body. It's like the blood just evaporated into thin air."

"That's the cause of death, but what caused the cause?"

"That's for you to answer. I have a friend to comfort. You need to look him over, he's in here." Alexx walked off, leaving an astonished CSI.

"This has got to be a dream." she whispered to herself, trying to figure out how this could possible happen. "Completely drained of blood and not a puncture wound in site, this is so weird."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the lateness. The updates are not coming as fast as I would prefer. I hope you enjoy the chapter. (I'm so happy, I'm all signed up for my classes.) Now, mistakes are mine, as always. CSI Miami is not. (Isn't that sad.) CC is welcome and I love reviews. (Thank you everyone that reviews/reads/ect.) *smiles* Here's the new chapter.**

Rebecca smiled as she watched Ryan walked out of the crime lab. She had excellent hearing, and could tell they showed him the note. By the expression on his face, he seemed ill, and almost angry. She didn't like that look on him. It made him look older.

She had an overwhelming curiosity for the boy below her. Rebecca had the urge to talk to him, but she wouldn't do that at this point. She screwed up killing the brother. Getting out of trouble without a scratch was not something she expected. She rarely saw such luck, remembering her other comrades who were not so lucky. No, her orders were clear, keep watch from a distance. The next mistake could be her last.

Turning her attention back to her charge, Rebecca saw him leaving towards John's home. "I see. You're going to speak with your father. I can't wait to hear how it goes." She swiftly followed the car, unseen by the unobservant public.

* * *

John was sitting in his desk in the library when he felt Ryan arrive, anger radiating off him. "Who did it?!"

"Did what?"

"There was a note _nailed_ to my older brothers' body! It was titled to you!"

"Brothers' bo… Joseph's dead?"

Ryan's voice became low and dangerous. "Yeah, now who killed him? They never told me the cause of death, but by the looks the nightshift and Alexx are giving me, something isn't right."

"Ryan, I had no clue…"

"Damnit, just tell me who!"

"Rebecca is the only one I could think of."

Ryan stood back for a moment. "So that's who Rebecca is." He whispered more to himself than John. He sat down on a nearby couch.

The anger John felt just moments before was gone. In fact, he felt nothing, as if Ryan wasn't in the room with him. That made him nervous. Everyone carried an emotion, even if they are lost at that moment, yet there was nothing off of Ryan. "Ryan, are you ok?" John walked over to the young man. "Ryan?"

Ryan looked up at him. "I don't know anymore." was his answer to John's question.

John believed him as a sudden wave of confusion came from Ryan.

* * *

"Is it true Horatio?"

"What Lily?"

"The note, was there a note titled to John on him?"

Horatio looked at her attentively. "You know I would never lie to you."

"So it's true. This means they're going to talk to him."

"Yes."

"I'm not mad at you for giving his name. I know it's your job."

"Lily, I'm truly sorry."

Lily gave a sad and weak smile. "I know you are Horatio, and don't be. This isn't your fault, and this isn't Ryan's, though I'm sure he blames himself."

"Mrs. Wolfe."

Horatio and Lily both turned to see Stetler standing before them. "Yes?" was Lily's answer.

"You're Ryan Wolfe's mother."

"Well, yeah. Did I do anything to indicate otherwise?"

Horatio smiled. He knew she would never change, even in grief. "I just need to ask you a few questions regarding you son, Joseph Wolfe."

"Oh, I already talked to the detective."

"Yes, but I have a few questions of my own."

"Such as what Rick?" Horatio wasn't just going to let him question Lily.

"You're not part of this investigation Horatio. I have only a few questions for her."

Horatio was going to say something more, but Lily stopped him. "It's ok Horatio, it won't take long." Lily went off with Stetler, something Horatio didn't like at all.

"She'll be fine Horatio." Horatio turned to see Alexx standing there. "Though I have a feeling he won't be walking out of it without a bruised cheek."

"What makes you say that?"

"If she's anything like Ryan, she'll get annoyed with him quickly, especially if he starts flirting with her." Horatio raised an eyebrow to this.

There was a distinctive slap in the distance. Lily walked up to Horatio and Alexx. "He is such a sleazebag. My _son_ just died, and has the nerve to ask me for coffee. I'm going outside to get some air." She walked away.

"Told you." Alexx whispered. "Where's Ryan anyways?"

"He left after the detective interviewed him."

"Horatio, there's something I have to tell you."

"Is it about the cause of death?"

"Yes. The CSIs that are on the case are just as confused as me."

"Let me guess," Horatio was calm when speaking. "Joseph was complete drained of blood."

"How'd you…?"

"I think you need to talk to Calleigh about this. She will return later."

"Where'd she go?"

"After Ryan."

"They've been close lately."

"She's very protective of him."

"Will talking to her help?"

"If she decides to, yes, it will help in more than one way." Horatio felt it was Calleigh's secret to tell.

* * *

Calleigh followed Ryan far enough behind that he didn't seem to notice. She waited a bit before entering the house before her. She knew Ryan would want some answers, and John obliviously was the one who carried them.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Calleigh heard through the door. A question she didn't often hear from the older vampire. "Ryan?"

Calleigh heard Ryan's answer clearly. "I don't know anymore."

She decided it was time to intervene. She slowly opened the door. "Ryan."

He looked up. "Calleigh? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I was concerned." Ryan had a lost look on his face. "I'm here for you if you need me." She sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to leave work for me. I'm going to be fine."

"That's the thing Ryan, I did have to. No matter what things were like when you first came to the lab, I'm your friend, and I want to help you."

"Alexx wants to talk to you."

Calleigh was confused by the sudden statement. "Don't change the subject."

"No, she'll wait, but it's about my brothers' death." He seemed to almost be freaking out. He stood and started pacing.

Calleigh knew Ryan was saying strange things lately, but this was different. She grabbed his arm. "Ryan, they can both wait." Ryan seemed to calm a little, and sat back down beside his friend. "Just stay calm and talk to me."

* * *

Rebecca sat nearby, listening to their conversation. "Don't you just care about your little pup Calleigh?" She couldn't stand being near this woman. Things were always rocky between her and John, but when she came around, a crack turned to a canyon. "Sad how you're going to lose him."

Her phone that she kept close by began to ring. She growled. Rebecca hated phones. Looking at the id, she answered. "Yes sir?"

"Two days, during the new moon, bring him to me personally. Understood?"

Rebecca smiled. "Loud and clear sir."

"Good. You know what to do."

"Always." And they both hung up. "Aren't we going to have fun Ryan Wolfe."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. This took way longer to update than it should've. I really hope you like the chapter. (I'm mad at myself. My mind has been distracted lately.) Well, let's dust off some cobwebs. Mistakes are mine, not CSI Miami. That belongs to someone else. CC is welcome and reviews make me happy! Now here's the chapter.**

Ryan sat, looking out of his window. It was dark and pouring outside. It has been raining since the yesterday, the day he went to see his brothers' wife and daughter. He was reflecting on it.

After making a few short calls, he found that they were staying in a hotel nearby. "We were coming down to visit you." was the answer he got as to why they were in Miami in the first place.

He had knocked on the door of the room, which was answered quickly by his niece. She gave a familiar and bright smile. "Uncle Ryan!" She didn't hesitate to hug him. She immediately knew something was wrong as he hugged her back. She stood back. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Lisabeth. I need to speak to your mother." The young brunette nodded and went to get her mother. Soon, a young woman around Ryan's age came to the door. "Hey."

"Hey." She answered softly.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No. I was hoping you would."

Ryan sighed. He knew this would happen. He nodded and went inside the room. The girl sitting on the hotel bed knew immediately it was bad if her own mother wasn't going to be the one to tell her. "Is it about dad? Where is he?"

Ryan sat next to her. "Honey, he's not, he's not…" he was struggling. "He's gone."

The girl looked him straight in the eyes. "I should've known." She whispered. "How?"

"I don't know." Ryan didn't completely lie. "They wouldn't tell me."

"They're going to come by and question us later?"

"Yes."

She could see the guilt in his eyes. "It's not your fault." was all she said. They hugged once more. There were no tears from the girl, just silent mourning. Ryan left soon after, right when it began to poor. Now here he was, looking out of a window that he hated right at this point. His mother was with them.

His bags sat in the corner of the room, waiting for him when he would leave for the afternoon plane to Boston the next day. He knew he was check it at least one more time to make he had everything, but for now, he was fine.

Even in its darkened state, Miami still seemed bright, all aspects of the city were glowing by varies forms of lighting. Ryan felt odd about this night. 'Strange,' he thought, 'it's always a full moon in the stories.' He stood up from his spot, going out in the hall. Walking out, he felt chills. 'When did it get so cold?' He heard crash from below and rushed towards it. He froze on the stairs, not believing the sight before him.

John was on the floor, obviously injured, with a dark-haired woman standing above him. "You're not quite as intelligent as I thought you were John. Too bad, you should've just turned him over." She looked at Ryan. She smiled. "I'm glad to our guest has arrived." She moved at a speed that Ryan had never seen before. She was at the foot of the stairs in no time. Ryan was trapped to the upstairs. He had to think fast. He turned to run back up. He was met with a familiar face.

"You're not going this way." It was the one that changed Horatio.

"You're trapped my little pup." Ryan knew it was true. "I guess it was good that the other two were gone." It didn't stop Ryan from trying. He jumped over the side of the stairs, landing hard on his right foot. He felt the pain in his foot as he was roughly grabbed. "Nice attempt, but it was in vein." He was pushed into the arms of two other vampires. "You two take him outside. I'll meet you soon. I have one thing left to do. Nathan, go with them." The young vampire nodded.

Ryan was dragged out. "You think they won't find me."

Nathan turned and smiled at him. "You are naïve. It doesn't matter if they find you or not. Rebecca is strong, and there are others above _her_."

"You're monsters."

"So are you." Rebecca soon joined and they were off to an undisclosed location on the outskirts of Miami.

* * *

John watched as Rebecca walked out of his home. His thoughts were racing. 'They took Ryan. They took. They took my son.' He struggled to rise. "Damn it!" His left arm was crushed. John had not felt such pain in many years. His body felt as if he was burning. John hoped he'd heal soon. He flipped himself slowly on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry Calleigh." He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Ryan." were his last words till he blacked out.

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh were on their way back, when they both got a strange felling. "Something's off Horatio." He calmly nodded. "We have to hurry back."

Upon entering the home, the fear and despair almost overwhelmed Calleigh. The chaos of the room only added to this. Seeing John on the floor, she hurried to him. "John, what happened?"

The broken older vampire moaned in pain. "Ryan."

Calleigh's eyes widened. She basically flew to Ryan's room. He was gone, as well as his bags he packed for Boston. "No." was all she said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. This took way longer than it should've to update. I'm so sorry. Life is hactic for everyone. Anyways, I don't own CSI Miami, just the OC's. **

**I would like to thank my beta, ladyd10. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Ryan sat in a poorly lit room. He was tied down to a chair, the pain his ankle had long disappeared. Rebecca sat across from him in a similar chair, with the exception of the ropes. They only stared at each other. "Strange how you look so normal."

"I was until I was kidnapped the first time by one of you."

"You have your mother's eyes." Ryan's eyes narrowed at this comment. "No need to narrow your eyes. It's a compliment. It was the only thing I thought was pretty about her."

"What would you know about beauty? In my eyes, you are an ugly woman."

"You sound like your father. He called me ugly when I first talked to him. Shocked his friends. He was human at the time."

"I guess he was the only one with clear eyes."

"He knew I was dangerous. Nothing more. He knew I was dangerous and perceived me as ugly."

"Hard to get? I see why you took him. He was different."

"This isn't about me and your father. Don't change the subject. This is all about you."

"I don't really see why."

Rebecca scoffed at this. "You're killing me with this modesty."

"Isn't that ironic."

"Don't be a smartass. It will get you killed."

"You wouldn't kill me yet."

"True, I never could kill you."

"Why's that?  
"You're John's child. And no, it's not because of you being half vampire."

"You love him, yet he will never return the affection."

"He's blinded by your mother."

"No, he's not, and you know it."

"We're going after Horatio next."

"Leave him out of this. He is already one of you. Isn't that enough?"

"No," she whispered softly. "It's not enough."

"You're insane. All of you."

"A proper vampire doesn't do what your father and that Calleigh does. It's unnatural. We have to make sure he comes out properly."

"Comes out properly?! Horatio will never willingly kill someone he sees as innocent."

"He has a strong sense of justice, as all of you do, but nature always comes out above morals."  
"Morals, something you don't have."

She stood up and grabbed his neck. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can most certainly hurt you. You saw what I did to John before we left." Rebecca released him, leaving a distinctive mark on his neck.

He recovered quickly. "Before we left? Oh, right, before you properly kidnapped me."

"You're very frustrating, hard to read, but from what I observed for the last few days, you couldn't lie to save your life."

"What do you really want?"

"It's not what I want; it's what my leader wants."

"Do you always follow orders?"

"Do you?" Ryan felt the sting of the words. He knew it was true. "It's the natural order of things."

"I only follow what I see as right."

"There is more to life than right or wrong."

"Only gray?"

"Exactly."

"Gray always caused me trouble."  
"Too bad, it looks good on you." Ryan glared in her direction. "Glaring at me won't kill me." She noticed that he became unfocused. His mind was wandering, thinking. "You think entirely too much."

"What happened to make you so cold?"

"You ask too many questions as well Wolfe." Her voice was dangerous, and her eyes narrowed. "I'll leave the question hanging. I have other duties to attend to, such as capturing Caine. Goodbye Ryan."

"One more question before you leave."

"What?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Is it my fault?"

"What?"

"That he's dead, is it my fault?"

Rebecca saw the pain in his eyes. It was about his older brother. "You cared a great deal about him." She could see it wasn't what he wanted to hear. She walked out, leaving Ryan's question unanswered.

* * *

"Calleigh, please, calm down." John was struggling to calm an almost hysterical Calleigh.  
"Calm down!"

Her accent thickened. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! Ryan is gone and it's my fault!"

"Breathe Calleigh."

"I should've known. I mean, come on, like they're going to wait for him to come back or something."  
You're rambling to yourself."

"Was it Rebecca, John? Was it her?"

"Yes."

"This is bad. Really bad. Who knows what they're going to do to him."

"I know; that's why we're going to get him back."

"What am I going to tell Lily? Hey, guess what, you know how your oldest son just died, well, the person just kidnapped your only child left. Yeah, that should blow over well."

"CALLEIGH!" She stopped and looked at John. "It's not your fault. You and Horatio have to go out, especially Horatio. If you didn't go, you might have killed him. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own. Now sit down. This isn't like you at all. You're usually the calm one."

"This is Ryan we're talking about.

"I know but, oh."

"Oh what?"

"I get it."

"What?" Calleigh was truly confused.

"Nothing Calleigh, nothing important." He would've smiled if the time were appropriate. He limped over to his phone. His leg was not fully healed yet. "I'll call Lily. This is my responsibility, not yours." He began to dial Lily's cell number.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry! It has been way too long. I haven't forgotten this story, I've just been busy. School and all. Anyways, I don't own CSI: Miami or anyone you recongize. Mistakes are all mine. I love Reviews, CC is welcome. I hope you enjoy! *smiles***

Calleigh now sat on top of one of the many tall apartment buildings that dotted Miami's bright sky line. Night didn't seem to come fast enough for her. Walking into work that morning was hard that day. Lillian and John were left to the task of reporting Ryan missing. Calleigh remembered Lily's face clearly. It looked all too familiar to her. (When John's back was turned, Lily took the closest item, a large book, and slammed it into the back of his head. Calleigh was shocked, but John smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I deserved that." he answered to Calleigh's confused expression.)

The night haunted the blonde vampire. Her young friend was in the hands of an insane older vampire and her mysterious and powerful leader. Her young friend whom she now knew was more of a mystery than herself.

While the story was modified for her kind's secrecy, Eric and Alexx gave her and Horatio suspicious looks. The nightshift was sent in to process the scene, leaving all of them out of the loop. Calleigh hoped they would find something. John told her some of the vampires were young, there for careless. Even with that little amount of hope, she doubted the other teams' ability. They almost threw Natalia away for her ex's murder.

Stetler jumped straight into the investigation, yet he seemed strangely quiet with Lily around, though she didn't notice. She didn't know him as much and would have to leave that night.

No, Calleigh needed space. She needed to think of every possible place they would take Ryan. All she could conclude was that he could be anywhere. "It's time to come inside Calleigh."

She was startled for a moment. "I really wish you wouldn't that John." She stood up. "Lily left already?"

"She didn't really want to speak to me, but according to Horatio, she'll be back as soon as possible."

Calleigh looked him in the eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"That she's gone? That she doesn't want to speak to me? That she doesn't want to look at me?" He sighed in sadness. "Yes, but she has a reason to be angry. This is my fault. Joseph has passed and Ryan is missing. They were her life. I just wish I didn't leave all those years ago."

"So, when we were in New York, she was the reason you disappeared all those times."

"She was here for a while, why are you asking now?"

"I don't know. It's just that, two people I thought I knew all these years turn to have completely different sides to them."

"Remember this Calleigh; I am the same vampire that you have known for years. As for Ryan, you didn't seem know much about him in the first place."

Calleigh looked at the street below, thinking of what he just said. "You're right." She whispered softly, more to herself than to John.

* * *

Being looked in the dark was never Ryan's thing as a child. Thinking now, Ryan knew it still wasn't. He disliked the dark, but not out of fear. He was not afraid of it; he just felt that there was something wrong with it. Like something was there that shouldn't have been. This is why he took comfort in the warm sun of Florida, instead of the cold winters of Massachusetts. He had admitted to having phobias and fears to himself, but this wasn't one. Now he truly knew why, that his instincts were confirmed, and all the stories he heard from books carried some truth to it.

Ryan was stuck in the same sitting position, knowing they forgotten to untie him. Either that or it was intentional. At this point, he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to be released from this godforsaken chair. He hoped they wouldn't be able to catch his boss, but that feeling slowly died as each solitary moment passed his thoughts and overwhelming worry slowly was eating away at him. Though the silence killed his ears, it was better than trying to speak and calm his own nerves.

He tried talking in the beginning, but he ended up worse than before. "I must be crazy." was the last words he spoke aloud. Silent or not, he went through all the worse case scenarios. He just hoped that if he did come to his death that Alexx wouldn't be the one performing the autopsy, though he knew better.

Ryan suddenly became more aware of his surroundings when a flood of light from the open door blinded him temporarily, then once again closed, footsteps sending off sound in the room. "Who's there?" Ryan still could not see. The room was once again dark as before.

"You remind me of the last half-breed, though the last one was a female. She caused a great deal of trouble for our kind." Ryan squinted to see the man whom spoke, but it was useless. "There is too little light for you to see. I have a hard time seeing in here. I see like a _human_." He sounded disgusted.

"You were human once too."

"You never really were."

"You're the one Rebecca follows."

"Very good. It is observations like that that makes you different."

"Anyone could point it out."

"No, not necessarily. I could've been another follower, like Rebecca, Nathan, and Hector." Ryan heard the soft footsteps. The old vampire stood behind Ryan. "Tell me, what do the thoughts you hear say?" A cold hand touched his left shoulder. If he could he would've pulled away.

"Thoughts?" He hoped playing dumb would help his situation.

There was a small amused laugh. Ryan could almost feel the smirk. "You think that's going to help your situation?" The cold hand disappeared from his shoulder and tilted his head back. "Rebecca bruised your neck. She needs to be more careful. Her temper is going to get her in more trouble." The hand disappeared all together. Ryan was relieved for that. "Now answer my first question."

"Why should I have to?"

"Because you are not in the position to refuse."

"That doesn't mean I won't."

"You do have a fire in you, just like you parents, especially your mother. She was such a special woman. People seem to love her where ever she goes. She intrigues me. Rebecca was always jealous of her."

"What do you want? I'm not special in any way. I just happen to be different."

"There hasn't been another like you for thousands of years."

"That means nothing. I act as other people."

"That's only because you were raised by a human mother. You've never had blood yourself, have you?"

"I would never do such a thing."

It was silent for a moment. It was uncomfortable. "I should've taken you as soon as I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"When you were born, of course, I thought you were Caine's kid at the time. I bet you didn't even know your mother and boss were best friends once."

"I can't know everything about my mother. No one really knows everything."

"I also bet it hurt when you found out everything. Being kept in the dark never was your thing."

"Funny." Ryan sarcastically answered.

"Your human tendencies annoy me."

"Says someone who was human."

"You know nothing."

"Rebecca has a different name from what she once has. You are known by nothing, therefore, you are nothing. How did it feel when my mom rejected you all those years ago? You're not used to the word no, you must have been frustrated."

"You are pushing."

"I care?"

"I see why Rebecca bruised you."

"Happens."

"You're just like _her_. Just like that other half-breed, and just like your mother and father. Those are not always good traits to follow."

"I heard traits were genetic and environmental. Which one do you think it's more of?"

"You're mocking me."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Ryan's chair was tossed back. His head hit the ground, causing him to a get a headache instantly.

"Don't test me. You have a fire in you I like, but it will cause you trouble if you are not careful where you use it. Am I clear?" Ryan didn't answer. His head was too busy ringing to hear the former man before him. Ryan was released from his bindings and the horrid chair, but he remains on the ground. "You have no need to answer. I can see the pain on your face. It will go away soon. It's nothing serious. I know better than to kill you." He turned towards the door. The door opened and closed quickly. Ryan just stayed in his same position on the floor. Movement made his headache worse.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Hello. It's been a while. Sorry. I've just been so busy that I haven't even thought about this story. I did write a few chapters for it a while ago, but the computer they were written on crashed. I fear that I may never update this particular story again. So many things have changed since I started it. I'll look it over and see if there is anything I can do, but I'm afraid that I probably won't continue it. It's official on hiatus. Incomplete work. *shivers* I hate that, but it's true. Please forgive me. If anyone has any suggestions, then I'll be glad to hear them. I'll probably start writing again eventually. Just not now.


End file.
